


Born to be Kings

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: A5 - Infinity Gems(art)





	Born to be Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Princes of the Universe' by Queen
> 
> I must admit I struggled a lot with this - I didn't have any issue when I first got my card, but after the Endgame movie... well, I couldn't even look at those two words.  
> And then, I thought about this: six different Tony, holding each a gem in their fist and ready to snap their fingers, because... They are Iron Men <3
> 
> I tried to draw: Tony MCU - Tony 616 - Tony from 'Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes' - Tony from 'Armoured Adventures' - Tony from 'Secret Wars - Marvel Western' - Tony from 'Avengers Academy'

[](https://ibb.co/M6Vf2Kb)


End file.
